


Гостья

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Доминант Кайло Рен, От врагов к возлюбленным, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальная неопытность, Согласование с каноном, первый раз, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: — Твоё ожерелье. То, жёлтое, — говорит он ей. На самом деле он меняет тему и Рей пытается повернуться, чтобы взглянуть на него, прочесть выражение его лица, пока он не добавляет: — Оно сохранило тепло твоей кожи.илиКайло Рен возвращается на свой Разрушитель, и в своих покоях находит Рей.Пропущенная сцена из «Скайуокер. Восход».
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Гостья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027261) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



У неё нет ни малейшего желания ждать его или услышать хоть слово из того, что он собирается ей сказать. Но и выбора как такового у неё нет, потому что Рен, должно быть, приказал перекрыть Разрушитель, и из его каюты все выходы заблокированы. Она не может уйти тем же путём, каким пришла, не может выйти ни из одной смежной комнаты, и даже не может выбраться через вентиляционные отверстия, которые, удивительно, но сооружены так, что лучу светового меча их не пронзить.

Рей отказывается думать о количестве покушений, которые Рену пришлось переживать еженедельно, чтобы обеспечить себе такую безопасность. Также она отказывается замечать его узкую, неубранную койку; или чёрную тренировочную тунику, небрежно брошенную на стул в углу, всё ещё влажную от пота; или единственное цветное пятно в девственно чистой, стерильно-белой спальне: красный цветок в небольшом металлическом горшке, жутко похожий на те, что Рей иногда собирала в Гоазонских пустошах на Джакку.

Рей не хочет _ничего_ замечать. Ей потребовались месяцы, месяцы нескончаемых душевных мук, чтобы перестать думать о Рене как о человеке — как об альтернативной, слегка потерянной и сбитой с толку версии Бена Соло. Начать всё сначала сейчас не пойдёт ей на пользу.

Она пытается вырезать в дюрасталевой переборке достаточно большой для себя проход, когда слышит свист открывающихся дверей. И как это у них заведено, она чувствует его присутствие прежде, чем он появляется в поле её зрения. Его присутствие моментально оглушает её, искажая Силу внутри и вокруг неё.

Рей не оборачивается. Она просто закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, прислушиваясь к его медленным шагам. Ощущая в руке вес своего сайбера, она скользит указательным пальцем к кнопке включения и готовится к бою.

_Пребудьте со мной._

— Ты у меня в гостях, — голос Рена искажён модулятором, и поэтому его сложно разобрать. — Снова.

Она терпеть не может его маску. С самого первого взгляда. Ей ненавистно, что он пользуется ею как опорой, как ширмой, чтобы прятаться от неё, тогда как все желания, надежды и страхи Рей всегда на поверхности, и он без труда может вытащить их из её головы…

« _Твоё желание для меня закон_ », — произносит его голос в её голове.

Раздаётся шипящий звук, и когда Рей, наконец, оборачивается к нему, треснувшая маска находится в его руках, и она видит его спокойное лицо.

Возможно, это даже хуже.

— Моё желание. Что ж, хорошо. — Она не боится его, и понятия не имеет, почему её голос дрожит. — Скажи мне, где Эксогол.

Уголки его губ приподнимаются. 

— Серьёзно, Рей?

— Да, серьёзно.

— Ладно. — пожав плечами, он слегка поворачивается, чтобы положить маску на один из столов. И смотрит на рассыпанные по полу красные зёрна так, словно это его нисколько не беспокоит. — Я тебе не скажу. Но могу отвезти тебя туда, если хочешь. — Он плотно сжимает губы. — Тебя. Одну.

— Одну?

— Со мной, конечно.

_Одну, без друзей._

Рей стискивает зубы, слегка согнув колени, готовая атаковать.

— Ты же понимаешь, что скоро я и сама найду туда дорогу. — Это блеф. Он это знает, да и она, по правде говоря, тоже. Но... — Отдай мне ориентир.

— Рей. — Он, кажется, не беспокоится о том, что она может на него напасть; его сайбер висит на поясе, нетронутый. — Есть много вещей, которые я могу тебе дать. То, чего, как мы оба знаем, ты желаешь. — Он на мгновение задерживает на ней взгляд. — Ориентира среди них нет.

Видит ли он, как она бросается на него, или знал заранее, что она собирается это сделать, потому что живёт в её голове, Рей не уверена. Но он блокирует её выпад своим клинком, давая ей отпор быстро и безжалостно, и когда гарда его светового меча едва не обжигает кожу её запястья до хрустящей корочки, он делает шаг назад и затем замахивается на неё.

На его лице нечто невыносимое. Нечто вроде изумлённой, восторженной улыбки. Как будто он хотел этого, хотел найти её здесь и поднять своё оружие против неё, чтобы она разрубила его своими собственными руками. Это бесит Рей в миллион раз больше, и когда их сайберы встречаются в следующий раз, она не знает пощады. Рыча, она берётся обеими руками за рукоять меча и бросается на него, загоняя его в угол и прижимая к переборке.

Сейчас в ней гнева больше, чем когда-либо; больше, чем в тот раз, как они сражались в тронном зале Сноука. Ей и в голову не приходит, что Рен не бьётся в полную силу, а просто отвечает на её выпады — пока он сам не загоняет её к стене и не приставляет их скрещённые клинки к её горлу.

Рей тяжело дышит, запыхавшись. Нестабильное лезвие его сайбера потрескивает в дюйме от её кожи, и на краткое мгновение она задаётся вопросом, это ли конец, так ли закончится её жизнь. От руки единственного человека в галактике, который когда-либо её понимал. Но Рен сначала выключает свой сайбер, а потом тянется и вырубает сайбер Рей.

Она оскаливается.

— Что ты…

Развернувшись между Реном и переборкой, она надеется вырваться из его хватки и удрать. Но она недостаточно быстра, потому что он стискивает её в объятиях, заключив её в кольцо своих рук. Грудью он прижимается к её спине, и Рей…

Никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя скованной настолько.

— Ты закончила? — шепчет он, тёплым дыханием касаясь её уха.

Рей рычит. 

— Отпусти меня.

— Только если пообещаешь хорошо себя вести.

Она извивается в его объятиях, и это... не самая блестящая идея. Каким-то образом оба её запястья оказываются прижатыми к стене одной из его ладоней.

Теперь он ещё ближе к ней.

— А что в твоём понимании _вести себя хорошо_ , Бен? — Она надеется, что ему будет больно слышать, как она произносит это имя. Она надеется, что ему будет очень больно, особенно потому, что именно она начинает плакать. — Уничтожить галактику? Убивать невинных? Стать ситхом? Потому что…

— Рей, — почти нежно выдыхает он ей в волосы. Нежно, как будто они не были готовы убить друг друга всего секунду назад. — Рей. Не могла бы ты помолчать немного? 

— Почему я должна…

— Потому что, — шепчет он. — Это здорово. Побыть в тишине, хотя бы раз.

Рей закрывает глаза, пытаясь сдержать негодование. Пытаясь заручиться праведным гневом, ведь Кайло Рен не даёт ей вырваться и удерживает её в плену в своих покоях и ведёт войну против галактики с помощью какого-то бессмертного ситхского лорда, который…

Его просто невозможно игнорировать. Рена. Позади неё он слишком большой и тёплый. Она даже не осознаёт, как это происходит, как она опускает голову и упирается лбом в его запястье. Как тихий всхлип срывается с её губ. Но. Всё это происходит именно с ней.

— Нет, — шепчет она. Но выходит как-то вяло. Капризно. И тихо, как он и требовал.

— Тише.

Рей замолкает. И это просто…

Восхитительно.

— Мне этого не хватало. Слишком долго, — шепчет он. Может, даже самому себе.

Ей приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не согласиться с ним.

— Отправься со мной, Рей. Отправься со мной на Эксогол.

О. _О_ , но он может быть таким искренним. Кайло Рен. Бен Соло.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста.

— Не могу, — она качает головой, насколько это вообще возможно. — Сам же знаешь, что не могу.

Он глубоко вздыхает ей в шею. Взрыв счастья проходит через Связь: тихая, довольная радость Рена от её запаха.

— Твоё ожерелье. То, жёлтое, — говорит он ей. На самом деле он меняет тему и Рей пытается повернуться, чтобы взглянуть на него, прочесть выражение его лица, пока он не добавляет: — Оно сохранило тепло твоей кожи.

О.

 _О_.

— Бен?

— Разве это не славно? — Он зарывается носом в её волосы. Вдыхает её запах поглубже. — Минута покоя.

— Бен. Ожерелье.

— М-м-м?

— Что ты с ним сделал?

Он тихо улыбается ей в макушку.

— А как ты думаешь, что я сделал?

Ей и не нужно думать. Ей не нужно гадать, потому что он показывает ей, через Связь образы... картинки. Отвратительные. Унизительные, оскорбительные; ожерелье, крепко зажатое в руке Рена, в то время как в другой его руке… в другой руке…

О, господи. _Боже_.

Ей следует разорвать эту Связь сейчас же. Ей следует притянуть световой меч Люка и разрубить его пополам. Ей следует выкинуть его из головы и определённо… определённо не прокручивать в мыслях образ Бена, возбуждённого впервые за много месяцев; невыносимо твёрдого и почти обезумевшего всего лишь от мысли, что ожерелье находилось так близко к её груди.

Ей не следует стоять на месте, даже сквозь его броню чувствуя, как он твердеет — становится ещё больше. Не следует позволять его рукам в перчатках отпустить её запястья и медленно скользнуть вниз по её телу, словно ему это позволено. Словно она ему принадлежит.

— Это безумие, — шепчет она. На кожу его перчатки падает капля. Слеза Рей.

Она могла бы оттолкнуть его. Могла бы оттолкнуть его Силой так же легко, как он мог убить её менее чем пять минут назад, но то, что происходит сейчас — редкий момент откровения между ними.

И Рей дорожит им. Невероятно.

— Знаю. — Он снова вжимает её в переборку, но его руки... его руки теперь на её теле. Заняты поясом её брюк и застёжкой на его собственных одеждах, и тёплая кожа его перчатки скользит по влажности между её ног, издавая постыдные звуки, пока они оба начинают дышать громче и тяжелее.

Это должно шокировать, то, чем они сейчас занимаются. Это должно быть постыдно. Но головка его члена скользит между её бёдер, и они оба стонут, так сильно этого желая. Рей не может ждать — у нее не хватает терпения, и она пытается поднести дрожащие пальцы к клитору; Рен отдёргивает её руку и вжимается в неё основанием своей ладони.

Прямо. Там.

Она задыхается. А Рен просто...

— Ох, _крифф_. Крифф, Рей.

Движением бёдер он толкается головкой внутрь. Слишком большой, ну точно слишком большой, но...

Её зрение затуманивается. Соски твердеют.

« _Давай же_ », думает она.

А ещё она произносит это сквозь стиснутые зубы, и голос её звучит слишком громко, несмотря на гул системы контроля окружающей среды. 

— Давай же, пожалуйста, — умоляет она его. Выгибаясь ему навстречу, она позволяет ему скользнуть внутрь, хотя он думает так громко, думает с оттенком паники, что _она маленькая, маленькая, слишком маленькая, восхитительно маленькая_ , а потом... всё это взрывается у неё внутри.

Чуточку больно, мышцы непривычно растягиваются до предела; но именно благодаря наполненности её глаза закрываются, а воздух вырывается из лёгких. Да.

Да.

И это, наконец, нечто прекрасное. Нечто совершенное. Не имеет значения даже, если это не удовольствие самой Рей. Если это удовольствие Рена, то он скармливает ей его через их Связь. Рей не уверена, что теперь кто-то сможет их разлучить. Сама она, безусловно, сделать этого не сможет. 

Собственным телом и разумом она чувствует его восторг в ярких деталях. Её узкий, скользкий вдох, и то, как глубина ощущений усиливается в десять раз, когда он выходит из неё, обнажаясь перед ней. Обжигающее, жидкое пламя собирается у основания его позвоночника и глубоко в её животе. Готовое лопнуть. Трение и жар, и они вот-вот разлетятся на миллион осколков.

 _Сила этого хочет_. Даже мысли его кипят от удовольствия. Урчащим, задыхающимся звуком в её голове. _Так же, как и мы с тобой._

Она стонет, и нечто внутри неё скручивается и сжимается. Он стискивает её грудь ладонью, оставляя синяки, и они оба падают за край. С глубоким, гортанным звуком он кусает её за горло, и что-то липкое стекает по её бёдрам, и дикое, накатывающее удовольствие поднимается вверх по её позвоночнику. На мгновение она слепнет. И чуть дольше, чем мгновение, её сердце грозится лопнуть.

Рей нравится это больше всего на свете. Она попросту не может этого вынести.

« _Ненавижу тебя_ », посылает она ему мысль. Даже если он понимает, что это неправда. Даже если он понимает, что на самом деле она имеет в виду совершенно другое.

« _Знаю_ ».

Он целует её в плечо. Спиной она чувствует, как быстро колотится его сердце, и сомневается, что это человечески возможно. Её сердце тоже сходит с ума, и она пытается успокоить их обоих. Ей хочется, чтобы это мгновение длилось подольше, этот момент спокойствия посреди пропитанной кровью войны.

Бен прижимается губами к ложбинке у основания её шеи.

— В следующий раз я бы хотел тебя поцеловать, — шепчет он ей в кожу. 

Он слизывает пот с её кожи, а затем облизывает губы, словно не желая упустить и капли.

— Никогда, — она слегка улыбается, но мысль об этом безрадостна. 

Когда в следующий раз Рей видит Кайло Рена, они находятся в ангаре его Разрушителя, окруженные штурмовиками и офицерами Первого Ордена; её бёдра изнутри влажны от его спермы, и ей приходится запретить себе принять его руку.


End file.
